Jump Start My Heart
by Luxorgirl
Summary: A drunken request helps two grieving parents to heal…and reclaim the love they lost. Liason.


**A/N: **I know it's unrealistic how I handle the whole Aiden being Lucky's son thing, but it's really not the focus of this story. I know that normally it would be a much bigger, more chaotic storyline but I wanted to get that whole thing out of the way at the get go so I could focus on Jason and Liz after that.

Also, I'm probably not even going to mention the fact that Luke was the one who killed Jake much at all (I didn't really like how he was the culprit anyway, it would've been much more interesting if it was someone else). In this chapter Brook Lynn stands in as a witness instead of Luke…the reasoning for that is obvious. I'll probably just say Luke left town for a while.

I know there's no Jason in this chapter, sorry, and I know it's short. But don't worry, there is plenty of Jason to come. He is my favorite character after all. I'm excited for you guys to see my ideas for Liason because they're my favorite couple and GH is one of my favorite shows!

**Jump Start My Heart**

_Lucky is the father._

_That fact alone was enough to make her heart beat faster. She felt relieved, and then guilty in an instant. Lucky was the father…but Nicholas…he loved Aiden so much already…_

_There was a noise. Elizabeth quickly turned around and gaped at the open door. Her eyes darted to every corner of the room, her mind going haywire with fear._

"…_Jake?"_

_Without a second thought, Elizabeth bolted through the doorway just in time to see headlights, and her son standing directly in front of them. Elizabeth screamed in horror as the car collided with her small child._

"_Jake! Jake!" She wailed desperately as she dashed towards him._

_He was so still, so still…_

Elizabeth awakened screaming.

She sat upright quickly and brought a cold hand to her face. Sweat covered her body in a thin film and tears ran down her cheeks relentlessly.

_He was so still_.

Her bedroom door cracked open just enough for a small boy to run inside and climb up onto her bed. "What's wrong mommy?" the child asked worriedly, fear flashing behind his beautiful, innocent eyes.

Elizabeth ran a shaky hand through her hair as she forced a smile for the young boy's benefit. "It was just a bad dream, Cam. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Cameron shrugged. "It's okay."

Elizabeth sighed and held her arms out for him. He crawled into her embrace and wrapped his small arms around his neck.

"I love you mommy," Cameron said quietly.

Elizabeth tightened her hold on him and squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you too, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Elizabeth wrapped her sweater tightly around herself as she quickly ascended the stairs to the courthouse. She hesitated in front of the door and looked herself over, eyeing the dress she wore, wondering if it would arouse suspicion, but she quickly decided that it didn't matter.

This had to happen now before things got messy.

Elizabeth opened the door and navigated her way to the office of the Justice of the Peace. Through the fogged glass she could see the outlines of a couple figures and Siobhan's distinctive red hair.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her heart pounded in her ears as the door slowly opened, revealing a very confused Nikolas Cassadine.

Nikolas frowned. "Elizabeth, now isn't the best time…"

Elizabeth sighed. "This will only take a minute. I need to speak to Lucky."

Brook Lynn picked this moment to step up. "I think you need to stop messing with other peoples' happiness, Elizabeth. Lucky wants to marry Siobhan, and I think you should just let him."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, but before she could retort, Nikolas and Brook Lynn were pushed aside as Lucky appeared.

"Can this wait?" Lucky asked politely, no hint of irritation or hostility in his tone.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No it can't."

Lucky paused for a moment and then nodded. He looked at Siobhan over his shoulder and smiled. "I won't be long."

Once the door was closed securely behind him, Elizabeth led him a safe distance away from the door. When she turned to face him, Lucky was obviously anxious.

"Is something wrong? Are Cam and Aiden okay?"

Elizabeth frowned. "They're fine." She looked into his eyes. "Lucky, this is about the night of Jake's accident…"

Lucky tensed. "I'm getting married today Elizabeth, and I'd prefer to do it happily."

"It's not about Jake. It's about you, and me, and Nikolas…and Aiden."

Lucky crossed his arms and waited.

Elizabeth began pacing back and forth while rubbing her hands together nervously. "I've been hearing a lot of comments about Aiden recently. People keep telling me how 'he must've inherited many of his genes from Laura' and how 'he looks so much like Lucky.'" She stopped pacing and stared at the wall in front of her. "It made me wonder…what if Helena switched the results? What if Aiden wasn't really Nikolas's son?"

Elizabeth looked over at Lucky, whose face was calm and composed. He had already put the pieces together in his mind.

"I ordered another paternity test. The results arrived at my house on March 18th. I opened them, and I saw that you were Aiden's father, Lucky. You, not Nikolas. I was shocked, and next thing I knew, the door was open and Jake was gone…" Elizabeth covered her mouth to smother a sob.

Lucky stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, shh…it wasn't your fault, please stop blaming yourself."

Elizabeth's hands clung to his shoulders for support. "I was just so distracted," she sobbed. She took a moment to compose herself and then said: "…but I didn't come here to talk about Jake…Lucky, you're Aiden's father…"

Lucky rested his chin on the top of her head. "And I'll do right by him. I'll love him, care for him, raise him…but Elizabeth, I don't want to get back together."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know that." She pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I didn't come here to stop your marriage. I thought I should tell you before you went through with it so you had all the facts."

Lucky gave her a small smile. "So that I could back out and be with you and Aiden if I wanted to?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest his accusation but he just laughed. "Relax Elizabeth. Thank you for telling me."

Elizabeth nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Elizabeth turned halfway and looked at him. "What?"

Lucky sighed. "Nikolas…"

Elizabeth looked at the ground. "I know."

Lucky scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell him. I think you need to take it easy for a while."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you." She pulled out an envelope she was concealing in her sweater. "I think you'll need this. I'm surprised you didn't demand to see it yourself."

Lucky took it from her and looked it over for a moment. "I didn't think you'd lie about something like this."

Elizabeth gave a small laugh. "Well I guess that's something."

Lucky looked up at her and gave her one last smile. "It is."


End file.
